


Kin

by Daringdoublebassist



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BAMF Bella, Bella Swan-Uley, Multi, Non-Human Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: She could only focus on the hilarity of the situation: that somehow she had attacked a vampire person with just her milk teeth and won; that her clothes had been shredded in the attack; and that Grandfather had got naked in solidarity.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net

She tumbled through a blur of green, following her senses towards the child. It smelled raw, chilled, like meat frozen into snow. She hungered for this infant; longed for it in her bones. And as it came into view, she called out to her pack. 

She was near, but with morning dew-drops slippery beneath her paws, it was the Beta who reached the human first. He dove forwards sticking his snout right inside the bundle. Mountainous, shaggy, drooling, he loomed, but the child did not scare. It sat up tall and defiant, and reached out to pet the beast.

Kin.

All the Beta’s senses went wild – this child was the pack’s kin. Just as they had thought. It was theirs. Why it was in this dense forest, away from the safety of the village, was another matter. 

The Beta growled a little and moved aside so the child’s mother could pet her. 

Phasing out, Alison sat bare among the leaf litter, pulling her baby close for warmth and comfort. She could barely believe those little chubby legs could have ambled this far, but her toddler was known for bursts of terrifying speed when she saw something she wanted. Could this have been the reason she escaped her family? They would have to watch this girl more intensely. 

The pack shifted around them for warmth. The child shivered in her arms, but giggled as a rough wolf tongue lapped over her forehead. Someone else let baby hands become tangled in their fur. 

She could no longer hear her pack’s mental thread, but even human, Alison could sense the Alpha’s nearing presence.

He strutted forwards, tail held high and ears alert. A big brute, he stalked towards the womenfolk, paws crunching into the splintered branches and stiff grass. Other pack members seemed to fade into her periphery as Alison’s focus piqued on her mate. Copying the Beta, he too stuck his nose deep into the blankets, then pulled out to nuzzle the child’s neck. 

With one snort to the pack, the Alpha’s eyes willed mother and child to safety. Another wolf accompanied them back towards the village.


	2. Frustration

If it weren’t for the howl, Bella would be doing her homework in peace and her mother would be washing her demon of a little sister. Bella studied the baby carefully from across the kitchen. Pack howls frequently interrupted them these days. She thought that The Pack Protectors should work out a new rota. It seemed that with every howl, these adults had to drop what they were doing to go and tend to the wolves’ every whim. And, as they lived closest to the forest, it seemed her Mom and Papa were the most relied upon. 

Her sister grunted out a laugh as Bella skidded over a patch of baby mush on the laminate flooring. Mom said she was too young to be considered actively evil, but Bella thought it wouldn’t be long before this would become the baby’s MO.

Though wolves were sacred to the Quileute, Bella had decided that it wasn’t normal for the tribe to be slaving away for these wild animals. They weren’t special, not even unique; they were just wolves. Forks had recently become home to a colony of endangered spotted frogs, but her friends there didn’t report being left in charge of siblings and homes, while their parents went out to create wetlands in their back gardens!

“Bebebebebee…!” The baby was addressing her now, face and hair sticky with goo, saliva tracking over her Babygro. She offered a slimy lump of cheese as consolation for Bella’s darkening thoughts. 

For wild animals, these wolves were not particularly independent, she thought. Perhaps the only reason they had survived for hundreds of years was for the tribe feeding, watering, and grooming them. But it had to stop! 

Charlotte seemed to taunt her as she smeared broccoli and carrot mash all over her highchair. Those pudgy little fingers were digging in to flick muck towards her sister. She was purposefully being as aggravating as possible, knowing that Bella would be the one to clear it up. And Bella’s blood seared beneath her skin, because she wasn’t having that!

No more!

Bella surged forwards, extracting Charlotte from the chair. She flung wide the porch door, and exited into pelting rain. It cracked onto the decking and slithered over their heads, but Bella paid no mind to her sister’s whimpers, only making sure she didn’t slip as her bare feet slapped through mud and puddles. 

Though school friends had complained of a chill in the air, Bella had no such experience. Her skin prickled and her heart beat fast beneath her ribs. Charlotte began to shiver and bawl. Forest in sight, Bella plonked the baby once – twice – into the water butt. Her parents would never know!

Her sister roared, but Bella couldn’t find it within herself to care. She didn’t ask for this! If her parents wanted a sitter, they should pay her, same as they did Sam! She was done with being the skivvy of this family!

“Ah. Two for the price of one.”

Bella flinched and almost drowned her sister. A woman was approaching from the dense tree-line. Short blonde hair slickened across her face, and crimson-nails shone in the mist. Her face was so white it looked grey. This woman was sick.

Charlotte, freshly yanked from the butt, quietened. Her hands fisted in her sister’s t-shirt sleeves, all previous drama forgotten. 

And Bella caught a whiff of the strongest smell: unwashed body, sweet like candy, an undertone of rotting vegetables. It made her gag. She trembled reflexively. 

The woman smirked at them, shining a row of diamond teeth. Bella’s fear skyrocketed. She pushed Charlotte to the grass, and stepped in front of her.

“Main course.” The woman told her, before looking to the baby; “Dessert.” And Bella felt her skin split in two as, with no prior intention of doing so, she lunged for the woman.


End file.
